Bond
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This is my next Jamie and Lizzie story. This was started and is set in the second week in May, just after the Season 7 Finale, life and a bit of writers block got in the way. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS! (9th story)


**Bond**

He unlocked the door and wiped his feet before entering.

"Lizzie?" He called as he closed the door behind himself and relocked it.

"In the TV room." Came her reply from two rooms away. He slipped off his jacket, draped it over the balustrade and walked through the house. He entered the TV room and smiled when he found his wife, freshly showered, hair still damp, with her feet up on the couch. She was wearing a pair of leggings, socks and one of his sweatshirts.

"Hi." He greeted her as he leaned down for a kiss. As he kissed her he inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of her freshly applied perfume.

"Hi." She smiled, happy to see him.

"How was your day?" He asked as he crossed the room. He walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and waved it to see if she wanted one.

"Yes please. It was ok, you know, everyone wants something and they wanted it yesterday. Just glad it's Friday." She smiled tiredly. He walked back over to her and handed her a beer. He then lifted her legs, sat down beside her and placed her legs on his lap.

"What about you? How was work?" She asked after taking a sip.

"Work or Eddie?" He smiled.

"Both." She grinned back.

"It was good, made two arrests today." He explained.

"That's good. I mean...it's not good for the city that two crimes were committed, but it's good for you that you got the people responsible." She rambled, he just smiled.

"And Eddie?" She added.

"It's uncomfortable but we're managing." He admitted. He turned his head to look at the TV to see what she had been watching. He glanced back at her and found her reabsorbed in what was on. He continued to watch her, after a few seconds, feeling his eyes on her, she turned and to find him staring.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nothing." He replied a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Jamie." He heard her say his name in that way that mean't she knew something was up.

"Ok, I sort of did something."

"You did something?" She asked as she picked up the remote, muted the sound and gave him her full attention.

"Well...on my lunch break...I went to see Erin." He confessed and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Jamie, what did you do?" She asked him concerned.

"I had to talk to her about what she did at dinner. We welcomed her into our home, you made a wonderful meal and she..." he began to rant. She interrupted him with a hand on his upper arm.

"I get it, you're still angry. What exactly did you say to her?" She asked.

"Well..." He began.

 _Earlier that day in Erin's office._

 _He stopped in the doorway and tapped gently on the doorframe. She looked up surprised to see him there._

 _"Jamie."_

 _"Hey, can we talk?" He asked from the doorway._

 _"Sure." As she spoke she gestured with her hand for him to enter. He did so closing her office door behind him. He took a few steps into the office, she motioned with her eyes at the chairs in front of her desk. He shook his head softly and remained standing._

 _"I take it you want to talk about dinner?" She questioned._

 _"Yeah, what the hell was that?" He asked his voice tinged with anger._

 _"Look Jamie, everyone else might be warming to Lizzie but you can't use not coming to Sunday dinners as a threat to make me accept something I don't." She explained calmly, her calmness annoying him more._

 _"First, it wasn't a threat, I haven't been to dinner in over two months and second, I'm not using it as leverage. Lizzie is my wife, I'm not going to go somewhere she's not welcome." He saw a flash of emotions cross his sister's face at his use of the word wife._

 _"Her last name might be Reagan now but that doesn't change who she is." Erin replied coldly. Jamie felt his anger rising and took a breath to calm himself before he spoke again, Erin took the opportunity to continue._

 _"I could move to LA and change my name to Smith, I would still be just as much a Reagan as I am now." She made her argument._

 _"So, even though you got divorced and dropped Boyle from your name, I can still judge you because you used to be married to a slimy defence attorney?" He argued back._

 _"It's not the same thing." She glared at him._

 _"Yeah, you chose to marry him." He agreed._

 _"At least when I got married, I didn't connect my whole family to the mob." She shot back. Jamie remained silent, unable to argue the point._

 _"It's not just your career and life your risking by being married to her. Our whole family is now related by marriage to the mob." She hammered home her point._

 _"She hasn't seen or spoken to a single member of her family in thirteen years, her connection is tenuous!" He practically yelled._

 _"Jamie..." she started._

 _"Don't you get it? You can't win this. I love her, I married her. I'm going raise a family with her, and I'm going to grow old with her. Nothing you do or say is going to change that." He paused and studied his sisters reaction. Her eyes had widened slightly but that was the only sign of a reaction he could see._

 _"The only relationship in any danger around here is your relationship with me." He added harshly._

"Oh Jamie you didn't!" Lizzie groaned.

"I know how hard you've being trying with my family, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's ok…I'm not mad." She reassured him.

"You're not?" He asked surprised.

"You're apparently willing to ruin your relationship with your sister because you love me, I can't really be mad at that can I?" She smiled.

"I really just went there to talk but she's just so stubborn."

"Sounds like someone I know." She teased causing him to smile.

"I mean't it though." He said, his smile fading.

"You did?" She asked worried.

"She disapproves of the woman I love, what kind of relationship can we have?" He wondered sadly.

"I'm sorry." She offered slipping her hand into his.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked gently squeezing her hand.

"That I don't come from a normal family." She smiled sadly at him.

"Normal's overrated."

The next morning, Lizzie slept in and woke to the sun warming her face, but did not open her eyes.

"Lizzie." Jamie tried to coax her to wake up, she grumbled unintelligibly in reply. He gently pulled her shoulder so she rolled from her side on to her back. Moments later she felt a weight on her chest then, seconds after that, a wet warmth on her face. She opened her eyes to find a small tan and white puppy, with a bow tied loosely around its neck, sitting on her chest about to lick her face again. She gently lifted the puppy and quickly sat up.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she cradled the puppy in her arms.

"Happy birthday!" Jamie said grinning as he climbed on to the bed to join her.

"You got me a puppy?" She asked not quite awake and very surprised.

"Well, you said we had to wait awhile before we have kids so..." He grinned.

"Jamie it's adorable!" She squealed with delight as she patted it.

"It's a girl." He told her, chuckling at her reaction.

"She's wonderful, I love her, thank you!" As she spoke she transferred the puppy to the crook of one arm. With her now free hand she pulled Jamie in by his neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

"You're welcome." He replied catching his breath.

"Hi sweetie, hi!" She cooed, voice much higher talking to the puppy as she lifted her to eye level.

"There's also this." Jamie told her as he produced a small gift wrapped box.

"Another present?" She asked surprised finally looking up from the puppy.

"The second part to one present." He clarified smiling. She placed the puppy in her lap and took the box from him. As she unwrapped it Jamie scratched the puppy behind her ear. Lizzie opened the box to find a lilac leather collar and a matching leash.

"Oh, it's awesome, thank you." She gushed and gave him another kiss. She picked up the collar, undid it and put around the puppy's neck. She did it up and lifted the puppy to look at it.

"You look great!" She told the puppy. As she spoke she saw the blank bone shaped tag hanging from the collar.

"It's already got your number on the back, just need to get a name engraved once you pick one. Oh and everything else she needs is downstairs: dog food, bed, grooming brush and toys." Jamie explained, Lizzie nodded not looking up from the puppy. Jamie grinned as he watched Lizzie play with the now excited puppy.

"Well, I think I know how you want to spent your birthday." He chuckled.

"Actually, I was thinking we should go to your dads." She stated as she smiled down at the puppy.

"My dad's? It's your birthday, we can do anything you want..." He began. Hearing this she looked up and smiled mischievously at him.

"...almost anything you want and you want to go to my dads?" He was confused.

"Yeah, I was thinking, after the fire, Danny, Linda and the boys could use some cheering up, and playing with a puppy for the afternoon might be a good start. What do you think?" She looked at him as she tickled the puppy's tummy.

"I think you're amazing. It's your birthday, you just got a puppy and the first thing you want to do is use it to cheer up my family. See I knew there was a reason I married you." He smiled impressed.

"And here I was thinking it was for the sex." She grinned.

"Well, mostly that."

Several hours later they were walking up the steps to the Reagan house, Lizzie carrying the puppy and Jamie with a small duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Have you missed it?" Lizzie asked looking up at the house as Jamie knocked on the door.

"No regrets." He smiled and kissed her on the side of the head. A second later the door opened and they saw Frank standing in the foyer.

"Jamie, Lizzie, what a nice surprise. Come on in." He smiled at the pair.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Frank." They greeted him as they stepped inside.

"And who is this?" He asked as he petted the puppy on the head.

"I just got her this morning, my birthday present from Jamie. She doesn't have a name yet." Explained Lizzie.

"Oh, Happy Birthday!" Frank said warmly.

"Thanks. We thought Danny, Linda and the boys could use some cheering up. Figured she might help." Replied Lizzie.

"It was Lizzie's idea." Jamie added proudly.

"That's very thoughtful. I'm sure they'll love it. Jack! Sean! Can you come here please?" Frank called out. A few moments passed before Jack and Sean came into foyer.

"What's up Grandpa?" Asked Jack.

"Your Uncle and Aunt are..." He started. Jamie and Lizzie shared a smile at Frank's use of the term aunt.

"Oh, cool, a puppy!" Sean interrupted, noticing it in Lizzie's arms.

"You guys got a puppy?" Asked Jack as he and his brother patted it.

"Jamie gave her to me for my birthday." Lizzie smiled.

"What's her name?" Asked Jack.

"Haven't thought of one yet. I'm open to suggestions."

"Can we play with her?" Sean asked.

"Of course, that's why we brought her over." She smiled as she gently handed the puppy to Sean.

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" Sean called, eager to show them. It took only a few seconds before Danny and Linda entered the foyer from the direction of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Linda smiled.

"Look!" Sean told her as he lifted the puppy a little higher in his arms.

"Oh my gosh it's adorable!" Linda exclaimed as she leaned it and patted the puppy.

"She's Aunt Lizzie's birthday present from Uncle Jamie." He explained as he handed his mother the puppy.

"Happy birthday!" Linda said and Lizzie smiled.

"You got her a puppy?" Danny raised one eyebrow, Jamie nodded smiling.

"Going for the husband of year award, huh?" Linda joked.

"Making the rest of us look bad." Danny grumbled.

"Dad, can we get a dog?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, not this again." Laughed Linda.

"We haven't even got a house, for crying out loud." Danny exclaimed.

"It's good for kids to have a pet. It teaches them responsibility." Jamie stated grinning at his brother.

"With the boys being a bit older they'd be able to take care of it." Lizzie added smiling.

"Yeah!" Sean chimed in.

"I just accepted you into the family, don't make me take it back." Danny teased Lizzie and everyone grinned.

"Why don't we move this into the living room?" Frank suggested and Linda handed the puppy to Jack.

"Her toys are in here." Jamie told Sean as he held out the duffel bag. Sean took it and the two boys hurried off to the living room.

When the five adults entered the living room, having detoured through the kitchen to get drinks, Jack and Sean we're on the floor rolling a ball for the puppy to chase. Henry watched on from his comfy chair as the puppy bounded after the brightly coloured ball, he smiled broadly when he looked up to see Jamie and Lizzie walking in the room.

"Hey Jamie, hey Lizzie, happy birthday." He greeted them warmly.

"Hi Henry, thanks."

"Hey Grandpa." Replied Jamie as he took a seat on the sofa and gestured for Lizzie to sit next to him.

"So a puppy huh?" His grandfather asked, Jamie nodded smiling.

"Lizzie said we have to wait awhile before we have a baby so…" He explained.

"So there will be babies?" Henry asked grinning.

"Pop." Frank gently admonished him.

"Yes Henry there will be babies." Lizzie reassured him with a smile.

"Babies? I heard someone say babies. Is somebody having a baby?" Asked Nicky, looking to Lizzie as she entered the room.

"No." Lizzie confirmed.

"At least not yet." Added Jamie with a smile.

"Ok, where is she?" Asked Nicky scanning the room.

"That's who you were texting in the car?" Jamie asked and Lizzie nodded.

"Here." Said Frank as he scooped up the puppy from behind the arm of his chair. He leaned forward and handed her to Nicky.

"Oh my god she is so cute!" She squealed as she cuddled the puppy to her chest.

"Hey, what about Star?" Suggested Sean. Everyone looked at him confused.

"For her name. See that brown patch of fur on her side, it looks like a star." He pointed to the puppy and Nicky turned her slowly so everyone could see.

"Oh yeah. Oh, how about Stella, it's star in Italian." Lizzie suggested.

"That's a great name." Linda commented.

"What do you think?" Lizzie asked Jamie.

"I like it." Jamie smiled.

"What do you think?" Nicky looked down and asked the puppy, the puppy stared backed up at her and after a few seconds went to lick her face.

"I think she likes it." Nicky laughed and everyone smiled.

Nicky took a seat on the floor next to Sean and Jack and put the puppy down. Jack rolled the ball, and Stella eagerly went after it. They all spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching the three youngest Reagan's playing with the puppy.

After several hours Lizzie reached over and took Jamie's wrist, she pulled it close and read the time on his watch.

"Mmm…we should probably get going." She commented.

"Oh, right." He agreed standing and beginning to collect Stella's toys. Lizzie stood, put her purse on her shoulder and looked to Sean.

"I got her." He smiled and gently lifted the now sleeping puppy from his lap and following the rest of his family, began carrying her to the door. As the group reached the foyer Lizzie turned to Nicky.

"Nicky, did you want to get a lift with me and Jamie or were you planning on going home and getting changed first?" She asked.

"Depends, can I borrow an outfit?" Nicky asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course." Lizzie smiled.

"In that case, I'll grab a lift, thanks." Nicky confirmed as she motioned to Sean who, gently so as not to wake her, transferred Stella to Nicky's arms.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Nicky

"Lizzie's birthday party." She answered.

"It's not really a party, I'm just having a few friends over for dinner." Lizzie clarified.

"You're cooking on your birthday?" Linda asked mildly horrified.

"I want to." Lizzie smiled.

"Lucky friends." Henry commented recalling the meal Lizzie had made. The pair shared a smile.

"I offered to cook but she insisted." Jamie assured his family.

"Smart girl." Danny grinned.

"Got everything?" Lizzie asked Jamie, who nodded in the affirmative.

"Thanks for bringing Stella by Aunt Lizzie." Said Sean politely.

"You are most welcome." She replied with a big smile.

"Have fun tonight." Added Linda.

"Thanks." Lizzie replied. Everyone said their goodbyes and Nicky, Lizzie and Jamie headed outside and began making their way down the path. A quarter of the way down Jamie stopped and turned back to his family all still standing at the door.

"Dad…" Jamie began.

"Yeah Jamie?" Frank looked at his son.

"See you at dinner tomorrow."


End file.
